Narissa Uchiha
is one of the last surviving Uchiha following the Uchiha Clan Massacre. She was a farmer alongside her mother, who lived in Konohagakure's outskirts, preferring a more peaceful life despite belonging to a clan of powerful and feared shinobi. Narissa and her mother were eventually targeted by Gatō and his lackeys to smuggle them for Tanigakure's power-hungry First Kawakage, who whished to add the Sharingan to his Kekkei Genkai collection. The following events led to Narissa joining the Land of Rivers's local rebel force, the Vanguard Garrison Resistance Force, and aiding them in freeing the Land of Rivers from the tyrannical Kawakage. Background/Story Early Life Narissa was born in Konohagakure to a couple of Uchiha farmers, of which no information about her father is known at the moment, though he apparently left the family during Narissa's very early years for unknown reasons. During this time, Narissa actually had another name, her original name given by her parents, which she later forgot due to trauma. Childhood Narissa spent most of her days on her mother's countryside house (despite them owning property within the Uchiha neighborhood), helping and working alongside her on the farm and among other things. Due to probably being the only Uchiha living in the countryside, they enjoyed each other's company very much and had a very strong bond, virtually being inseparable. The Abduction One faithful night, coincidentally just a few days before the Uchiha Massacre, Narissa and her mother were preparing to go to sleep when suddenly their door was knocked down by a buffed man, wielding a large mace. Several other lackeys quickly entered the house and cornered the Uchiha mother and daughter, demanding them to go quietly with them so no one would get hurt. Seeing no other alternative, Narissa's mother did what they were told, but secretly snatched a knife from the table as she passed by, hiding it under her sleeve before the men tied them up. After days spent walking all the way from the Land of Fire to the Land of Rivers (though this was unknown to the captive Uchiha, as were the men's motives for abducting them) the two were thrown into a cell inside what appeared to be a hideout. Narissa's mother used the knife she had hidden to cut off the ropes that bound them, and then silently slitting the throat of the jailer and grabbing the key from his pocket. As they made a run for the exit, they were caught by one of the thugs; Narissa's mother engaged him and told Narissa to run for the door, but she wouldn't leave without her. Narissa's mother managed to kill off the lackey and was about to reach her daughter when she got shot with several arrows. She fell to the floor, but still pleaded Narissa to run away in midst tears, until a final arrow pierced her head. Witnessing her mother's death while she stood helpless fueled Narissa with hatred for the murderer, who apparently was the group's leader. She picked up the knife from her mother's cold hands trembling while the leader sent two more men to stop the young Uchiha. Even when feeling such hatred, Narissa's then docile nature made her doubt if she could even fight for her life. It was when the thug leader taunted her that something in her head clicked, and her Sharingan awakened for the first time. Without even thinking or blinking, Narissa quickly disposed off the two lackeys sent after her, and charged full speed towards the leader. The man struggled to aim his bow at the rampaging Uchiha, since he couldn't kill their last Uchiha for the deal. Narissa cut through the bow in half and fell on top of the thug, repeatedly stabbing him to death. However, the last remaining thug of the group, the one who knocked down their house's door, approached the enraged Narissa; angry at his comrades' deaths, he carelessly swung his mace at Narissa, who managed to dodge and quickly counterattack due to her newly awakened Sharingan; the large man, however, blocked the knife with his own arm, the pain infuriating him even further; he backhanded Narissa head first against the wall and prepared to finish her off, when three silhouettes jumped from behind the thug. Narissa lost her senses immediately afterwards. The Vanguard Garrison Narissa later awoke at the Vanguard Garrison's HQ in Takumi Village. When questioned about who she was or where she came from, Narissa remained silent, and stayed in an almost catatonic state for the next few days. Despite this, the Vanguard Garrison took very well care of her. One night, a group from the Kawakage's ANBU assaulted the hideout. As one of the Vanguard Garrison members was about to get killed, Narissa picked up a nearby stray kunai and slashed the enemy shinobi in the blink of an eye, revealing her Sharingan to the Vanguard shinobi. The ANBU retreated afterwards, and the Vanguard were surprised with this sudden change in Narissa's behavior. The Vanguard Garrison leader, one of the shinobi who saved Narissa from Gatō's men, asked her once again who she was and where she came from. Narissa told them that she was an Uchiha from Konohagakure, but couldn't remember anything else, not even her first name. Surprised for having an Uchiha among them, one that even possessed the legendary Sharingan, the Vanguard leader then discovered the reason why the Kawakage had her captive, and started explaining everything, from her capture to their fight against the Kawakage. After learning this, Narissa gained a new hatred for the man who had destroyed her life and family, and decided to start training in the shinobi art of combat, a training which took her about five or six years when she formally joined the Vanguard Garrison Resistance Force at age 12, but would become by far their strongest soldier. Since Narissa couldn't remember her name, her current name was given to her by the Vanguard members, and supposedly means "black-haired". Liberation of the Land of Rivers Personality Prior to her abduction, Narissa was a very cheerful, innocent and docile young girl living in the countryside with her mother; she didn't understand why shinobi, and people in general, fought and hurt each other, although it didn't bother her as long as she could live in peace with her mother. She was also a curious girl, as she often asked her mother about her clan and the village's origins, and was very entertained by her mother's stories. During their abduction, Narissa naturally felt fear for her and her mother's well-being, and what was going to happen to them. Her mother often calmed her down, telling her that "everything would be alright", and Narissa believed in her mother's every word. After witnessing her mother's death and being taunted by the leader of Gatō's group, Narissa awakened her Sharingan and her docile nature completely vanished, brutally killing the lackeys left and right without even a second thought. Now knowing more or less why people fought and hurt each other, Narissa lost all her previous happy and carefree traits, almost becoming a completely different person. She became much more serious and stoic, with the sole goal of protecting those she views as her family. Killing those close to her might bring her to descend even further into darkness, and an unfathomable wrath upon oneself. However, despite her spiteful nature to those who threaten or harm her loved ones, she's also level-headed and knows how to keep her cool during battle, as well as hiding her true emotions, for the most part. Abilities Since Narissa used to be a simple farmer, she didn't possess any kind of basic combat training. Even so, she still managed to consecutively take down three thugs head-on with just a knife and her Sharingan, and later on critically injure a Tanigakure ANBU shinobi. She was then taught shinobi combat by the Vanguard Garrison, and proved to far surpass her comrades in all fields of combat, consequentially becoming their strongest and most valuable ninja. Taijutsu Although not her specialty, Narissa is still an adept fighter in unarmed combat, being able to easily disarm and dominate a Tani Chūnin during a skirmish. She also displays a great deal of raw strength, capable of lifting someone her own size with little to no effort at all. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Narissa specializes in kenjutsu just like most Vanguard Garrison members, though she can also use other weapons for if the situation requires it, and if no one better is around. Kenjutsu Narissa uses the Vanguard-style Dual Blades kenjutsu as her main means of combat. She wields a sword in each hand that is specially designed to have its blade enveloped in the user's chakra nature. Narissa displays great skill with the swords, more so than any of her comrades, which combined with her Fire Release affinity and Sharingan makes her a dreadful foe to oppose. Narissa's particular style involves her swinging her blades in circular patterns while quickly jumping and sidestepping to avoid enemy attacks, which when using the swords' chakra flow mechanism creates rings of fire around her. This rapidly earned her the nickname "Maiden of the Dancing Fire". Dōjutsu Sharingan As an Uchiha who possesses their powerful Kekkei Genkai, Narissa is highly valued by the Vanguard Garrison and loathed by their enemies. Narissa first awakened her Sharingan after witnessing her mother's death at the hands of Gatō's thugs, and being consecutively taunted and threatened by their leader. Thanks to it, she took down the leader and two of his lackeys effortlessly. She also used it extensively during her training with the Vanguard Garrison, allowing her to perceive their movements fluidly and quickly learning how to execute them once she had learned and perfected the basics. This extensive use of the Sharingan eventually enabled her to fully mature it towards the end of her training. It's implied Narissa is capable of using all of the dōjutsu's abilities, including casting genjutsu upon eye contact. Mangekyō Sharingan Narissa awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan under circumstances that will be revealed in the future. Her Mangekyō form causes her tomoe to spread around the edge of the iris and form a shuriken-like shape with a circular line intersecting its "corners". Stats Quotes *"This shinobi world we live in, it's merciless and cruel. People fight each other out of hatred, fear and greed. And even among this hell, I can see... beauty..." *"The strong devour the weak, those who win survive and those who lose are forever forgotten. In order to survive, you must be strong, fight and win, becoming stronger still. That's how our world works. If you want to change anything, you must rise above the strongest first, then fight them and win. Same goes if you want to protect anyone weaker than you. You must be strong for every single person you're trying to protect, lest they perish while you stand by helplessly." *"Bruise one of my friends, and I'll cut you open a gash. Cut one of their fingers off, and I'll cut you off an arm and leg. Kill one of them, and I'll rain hell down on those guilty. I won't say more, because if you kill all those I care about, there is no description for what I might bring forth. But rest assured, I'll go to any lengths to make sure they stay in pristine health, I'll obliterate anyone that threatens them with my own bare hands if need be! I'll protect my family and friends at all costs! That is my Nindō, my Ninja Way!" Trivia *Narissa is heavily inspired by Mikasa Ackerman, from the recently popular anime and manga series: Attack on Titan (進撃の巨人, Shingeki no Kyojin) *Narissa's voice actor was originally going to be Tara Strong, however, the role was later attributed to Trina Nishimura. This was due to Strong already voicing Kimi Uchiha, and would become tricky to voice both characters at the same time once they met each other later in the series. Gallery Mikasa_Ackerman_600_1670553.jpg|Casual young Narissa little_mikasa_by_bejowish-d6m3fmc.png|Young Narissa Narissa Young Sharingan.png|Young Narissa with her Sharingan active Mikasa Ackerman full 1510877.jpg|Young Narissa crying over her mother's memory CHieko Mikasa Akimichi 7.jpg|Narissa Uchiha 2013-12-04-621190.jpg|Narissa Uchiha 460b8e4ad9f9d42fd282ef021bb741cc.jpg|Narissa Uchiha mikasa-isnt-having-any-of-your-shit.png|Narissa Uchiha Narissa Uchiha Portrait.png|Narissa Uchiha Shingeki_no_Kyojin_full_1570419.jpg|Narissa and her squad Narissa Angry.png|An angry Narissa with her Sharingan activated Shingeki_no_Kyojin_full_1664708.jpg|Narissa and Terin Narissa Sharingan realistic.png|Narissa and the Sharingan Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Sharingan Category:Approved Article Category:Approved Uchiha Category:Grandfathered 2014